My Sister
by saywhat2000
Summary: A few months after Hoods attack on IR, the boys are still recovering from their emotional wounds. However one wound from a former tragety has been reopened leaving them with questions that only their greatest enemy can answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all enjoy the story...The TBird boys aren't mine, I only can claim Sally :(**

"And we're airborne; on our way home Dad" an angelic voice came through the speaker on Jeff Tracy's desk.

"Glad to hear it, Sally" Jeff smiled as he watched the news feed of his daughter's `Bird taking off, "Fly safe and I will see you soon"

"FAB, Dad" Sally said as she closed the communication line and looked over at her co-pilot, "How you doing Alan?"

Her younger brother looked over at her, "Great; that was so cool" the 12-year-old exclaimed, "Are all your rescues this exciting?"

Sally laughed, "I wish; a lot are much more…" she search for the word, "Difficult"

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 6, Sally do you read me?"

Sally leaned over and flipped a switch on the control panel, "Loud and clear, Scott"

"Where are you? You're not on my radar"

Sally frowned, "I'm flying right next to you"

"I know that. Check your screen"

Sally looked over to her radar monitor; two blips were seen on the screen, "I don't know Scott; I have both you and Virgil on…" an explosion shook the shook the small craft. As the jet plummeted toward the ocean Sally reached over and flipped an emergency switch. Then everything went black.

_4 years later_

Scott Tracy walked through the jungle of his island home; the sounds of tropical birds rang through the trees around him. He stopped as he neared a rock wall; with a sigh the eldest Tracy knelt and brushed several vines and some dirt away from a plaque at the base of the cliff.

**Sally Ride Tracy**

**1996-2018**

**Beloved Daughter and Sister**

**MIA-LOST BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN**

Scott shook his head as he placed one of the local flowers on the plaque, "I wish that were true sis"

"_Scott, guess what" Alan called excitedly, "Dad said we could ride along!"_

"_Nice try, Sprout" Scott said as he prepared to climb into Thunderbird 1,_

"_He did Scott" Sally said as she gestured for Alan to follow her, "and Gordon is riding with you" and with that she and Alan sprinted for Thunderbird 6 before Scott could consider replying._

"Hey Scott" Alan walked up behind him

"S'up Sprout" Scott asked looking over his shoulder.

Alan looked slightly nervous; the bruises on his neck long gone "Do you think Hood caused Sal's crash?"

Scott blinked; he hadn't thought of that "I don't know Sprout" He answered "For all we know the crash could have been an accident"

"She's still out there" Alan said looking at the plaque.

Scott sighed "Alan, there isn't anything left to find. Just her `Bird and there probably isn't much left of that either"

Alan bit his lip "yeah" he sounded uncertain; he turned to walk away.

"Alan" Scott stood and placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder "I miss her too"

Alan nodded "you can't save everyone"

"She saved you" Scott pointed out

Alan nodded again and walked away. His feet dragged in the sand slightly as he made his way back to the house.

Scott sighed and looked at the plaque again "What happened, Sal? You were a great pilot. Why couldn't you pull out of that dive?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**bubzchoc and ARTs Ninja Pal...Thanks for the reviews :)**

**

* * *

**

"_**Is solace anywhere more comforting than that in the arms of a sister." (Alice Walker)**_

_John sat on his bed; tears were fall down his cheeks as he clung to a picture of his mother._

"_Johnny?" the blond boy looked up at his 12-year-old sister "you ok?" she asked gently._

_John shrugged "I miss mom"_

_Sally climbed on the bed and pulled her brother into a hug "Me too" she told him. She looked at the photo John was holding. Their mother stood on the deck of a cruise ship smiling at the photographer, most likely their father. Her gentle blond hair was intensified by the black, star-filled sky behind her._

"_Mom loved the stars" John said_

_Sally nodded and looked out the window at their own night sky "Come on" she said going to the window._

_John watched as she slid open the window and removed the screen "Where are we going?" he asked as she gestured for him to follow._

"_Not far" Sally said as she stepped onto the porch roof "Come on"_

_John followed her onto the porch and up onto the main roof. They laid down and looked up at the late July sky. "There's the Big Dipper" John said tracing the shape with his finger._

_Sally nodded "and there is where it becomes the Great Bear" she traced a few more stars that were close to the Dipper._

_John looked over at his sister "you won't leave too, right?"_

_Sally laughed "Nope, you're stuck with me"_

John walked down the hall; his steps still careful and deliberate even after three months of healing. He knocked softly on the door of his father's office.

"Come in" Jeff looked up as his middle son stepped into the room "Everything alright, John?" he asked as he noted the hand full of pages John held.

"Yeah" John answered "I was wondering where Sally's file was"

Jeff looked at the blond for a long moment "Third drawer" he said tightly as he nodded to a cabinet on the other side of the room.

John nodded as he asked as he reached for the drawer.

"What is going on, John?" Jeff asked sternly as his middle child pulled out the thick folder.

John shook his head "Just something Alan said"

Jeff raised an eyebrow, demanding a better answer silently.

John bit his lip "what if this wasn't the Hood's first attack. What if he is the reason Sally crashed"

Jeff shook his head "I don't want you looking into this" he said as he extended his hand for the file.

John blinked "Dad, we could finally have some answers"

"For what?" Jeff asked "We can't press charges without revealing who IR really is"

"Who said anything about pressing charges?" John balked "We just want some closure. We want to know why our sister died"

"You don't need to go digging into the past" Jeff said "she's gone, let her rest in peace"

"Rest in peace?" Gordon walked into the room "Do you think that knowing that one brother is carrying the guilt of her dying to save him and another is blaming himself for a possible mechanical failure that killed her would allow her to rest in peace?"

Jeff looked at his second youngest "Calm down Gordon, this isn't easy on me either"

Gordon scoffed "could have fooled me. Refusing to allow us to recover her body. She's been at the bottom of the ocean for four years! It's like you're simply trying to erase her from our lives!"

Jeff flinched at the fury in his normally goofy child's voice "Gordon…" but the red head was already gone.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews bubzchoc and wyld stallion...****How Alan survived will be explained in a chapter in the near future**

**

* * *

**

"_**Having a sister is like having a best friend you can't get rid of. You know whatever you do, they'll still be there" (Amy Li)**_

"_Gordon, come on"10-year-old Gordon laughed as one of his friends did a front flip off the diving board. He increased his speed toward the object._

"_Walk, Gordon" Sally's voice was firm as she scanned the pool from the top of the guard chair._

"_You weren't even looking at me" Gordon complained as he slowed his pace._

"_I didn't need to" she replied calmly._

_Gordon sulked as he got in like for the diving board "you're just trying to ruin all the fun" he shouted at his sister._

"_She's just keeping you safe, kid" one of the other guards said as he walked toward the baby pool "she's watching your back, like a good lifeguard" he winked at Gordon "Like a good sister"._

"_Yeah, well I can watch my own back" the red head called out "And I don't need you to teach me to swim either"_

_Sally shrugged as she continued scanning the pool. Three teens were ahead of Gordon on the board; one jumped in, quickly followed by another. "For the fifth time, wait until the diving area is clear before jumping" Sally said firmly "if you do that again, I'm going to have to ask you not to use the board"_

"_Whatever" the teen said from the water "no one has gotten hurt"_

"_Yet" Sally muttered as she continued scanning the pool._

_The teen climbed out of the pool and jumped in line behind Gordon as he stepped onto the board. Gordon gave a running start "Cannonball!" he shouted as he jumped into the water, curling up in midair. The liquid closed over him and he kicked his way up. As his head broke the surface, there was a large splash directly beside him. Gordon lost his concentration on swimming and fell beneath the surface. He head broke the water long enough to hear a whistle blast and another splash. He flailed and fell under again, his struggles making him sink into the 12-foot deep water._

_A shadow fell over him and a strong, familiar arm wrapped around his chest and pulled him to the surface. Gordon coughed as he broke the surface struggling, fear still gripping him._

"_Easy Gordon, I've got you" a gentle voice whispered in his ear "calm down little brother, everything is ok"_

_Gordon shook as Sally moved them to the wall; another lifeguard helped him out of the pool and asked him several questions. Gordon swallowed and looked up as Sally wrapped a towel around him "Will you teach me to swim?"_

Gordon flung a stone angrily and watched it skip twice before sinking into the water. He growled as his shoulder ached in protest to the sudden movement. His shoulder had been dislocated some time during Hood's attack; one of the few things that weren't vividly clear in his memory.

"Hey Gordo, you ok?"

Gordon grit his teeth "yeah, Scott"

"Doesn't sound like it" the elder Tracy said as he picked up a stone and skipped it "John's talk with dad didn't go over well?"

"Nope" Gordon answered

Scott took a breath "Gordon…"

"Maybe you should quite trying to replace Sal, Scott" Gordon hissed angrily as he turned and walked toward the pool deck

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long, here's chapter 4...Thanx for all the reviews!**

"_**Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal" (From a headstone in Ireland)**_

_Virgil looked up as Sally poked her head into the shed "Can I ask a favor?"_

_Virgil laughed and stood "why not" he said as he followed his 17-year-old sister out to the driveway. Sitting with the hood open was her 1958 Chevy Apache._

"_I can't get it to start" she said scowling at the vehicle._

"_Well it is 55-years-old" Virgil commented as he started fiddling with the engine._

"_Think you can fix it?" Sally asked as he stood up_

"_Maybe" the 13-year-old answered_

"_Don't worry Virg, I have faith in you" Sally winked as she handed him her keys._

_Virgil mock scowled at her "only because you want your car running"_

_Sally laughed and walked to ward the house "Hardly little brother, when it comes to mechanics, and music, you're a genius"_

Virgil drew a sharp breath, then slowly let it out. He was sitting in Thunderbird 2's silo on the bumper of the green and white truck. Tears threatened to flood his eyes as he looked down at his wrist. Blood leaked from the incision he had just made. He sighed as he reached for the glass of bourbon he had managed to sneak from the kitchen. He took a long drink before picking up the blade once again as putting it to his skin.

"Hey Virg, are you…" Alan froze as he came around the corner "Virgil, what are you doing?" he asked quietly as his elder brother dropped the knife.

Virgil looked away "What do you want?" his words slightly slurred.

"Have you been drinking?" Alan asked as he approached his brother. He caught sight of Virgil's bloody wrist and immediately grasped it, putting pressure on the wound "You're cutting yourself!" he said a little louder than he meant to.

"What does it matter" Vigil said as he looked at the clock. He gave a laugh "every year" he whispered as he leaned back and let Alan wrap his arm "every year I either chicken out or someone stops me" a tear spills out of his eye "every year she dies alone. Every year I kill her"

"No" Alan said "you didn't kill her"

"Don't you dare say it was an accident" Virgil shouted as he pulled away from the blond "I could have prevented it!"

"Well then it is as much my fault as it is yours" Alan snapped, his pent up emotions breaking free "She would have made it out if she didn't have to eject my seat" He grabbed the elder Tracy's arms "It doesn't matter, she wouldn't blame us anyway"

"Let go of me" Virgil shouted as he pulled away, he stumbled back and fell to his knees. His hand caught the truck to stabilize himself. "You don't get it, there is only one emergency switch in the cockpit and it should have ejected BOTH seats" he stopped "I did this, the mechanical failure was my fault" he said as he buried his head in his hands "I killed my sister"

Alan paged Scott as Virgil muttered the same phrase over and over again. Then he knelt beside his brother, placed his arm around him and allowed his own tears to fall.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all; this may be the last chapter for a month or two. I just started school and need to get back into a rhythm. Keep reading, I have so many ideas for this story. ~saywhat2000**

_**Love is like a rose. It looks beautiful on the outside...but there is always pain hidden somewhere. **__**(Anonymous)**_

"_No, there hasn't been any change" Jeff rubbed his eyes and glared at a spot on the wall "Is that our only option?" He sighed as he eldest child stepped into his office "Yes, thank you Doctor. I will call you with my decision" he placed down the phone "did you need something Sally?" he asked as he picked up a contract and started to read._

"_What did the Doctor say?"_

"_That really doesn't concern you" Jeff replied without looking up_

"_But…"_

"_Sally I have work to do"_

_Jeff heard his daughter take a slow, quiet breath "Will you at least give me the courtesy of looking at me?" she whispered_

_Jeff looked up; part in shock, part in anger "excuse me?" his voice was hard_

"_You always tell us to look people in the eye when they are speaking to them, especially when the subject is important" Sally's hands shook but her voice remained steady "Please tell me what the doctor said"_

"_Sally Ride Tracy" Jeff leaned forward on his desk "this is not a matter for children, stop butting into adult business"_

_Sally blinked slowly "so my brother isn't my business?"_

"_That isn't what I…"_

"_Then will you please explain yourself, Father?" Sally said as she took a seat across from her father, sitting up strait and looking as professional as the managers her met with so often, even in her jeans and long sleeve t-shirt._

_Jeff stared at her in stunned silence. She merely looked at him, her hands folded, no longer shaking, neatly in her lap as she waited calmly for an answer. She looked so much like her mother. "Sally" he said softly, all anger was gone "Listen to me very carefully. This is the hardest thing I have had to decide in a very long time. It hurts me just to consider it, but I may have no other choice. Do you still want to hear it?"_

_Sally nodded slowly_

_Jeff took a breath and rubbed his eyes "Doctor Jemeson feels that our only remaining option is to institutionalize your brother"_

_Sally looked down for a moment and took a long slow breath "Why?" she asked as she looked up._

_Jeff shook his head "We considered everything, sweetheart. Our only options are to institutionalize him or put him under 24-hour-watch at home"_

_Sally looked confused "Couldn't we watch him?"_

_Jeff blinked "We?"_

_Sally nodded "Yeah. You, me, Grandma and Scott" she cocked her head slightly "You didn't think you were in this alone, did you?"_

_Jeff stared at her dumbfounded for a moment; his phone rang and he looked at the caller ID "I need to take this sweetheart, we can talk when I get home"_

_Sally nodded as she stood and left the room. "This is Jeff Tracy" Jeff said as he picked up the phone, realizing that the 11-year-old girl that he stepped into his office five short minutes ago had transformed before his eyes and left a woman._

"Virgil please, talk to me" Jeff pleaded.

Virgil just sat in the chair across from his father; his eyes downcast and his arms crossed.

Jeff swallowed "I thought we got past this"

"No dad, you got past this" Virgil snapped "None of you get it. You just try to cover it up"

"Virgil…"

"Just leave me alone" Virgil said as he stood and walked toward his room.

Jeff sighed and put his head in his hands "I don't know what to do"

Gram bit her lip as she watched her grandson ascend the stairs. Virgil passed Scott on his way up and didn't even acknowledge the elder Tracy's presence as the brushed against each other.

Scott shook his head "Nothing"

Jeff sighed; part in relief, part in despair. One useful thing that came out of Scott's time in the military was his precision at room searches. Jeff had only needed to employ his son's skills a few times, but never for something this extreme. "What do you think?"

Scott shrugged "Sal was the people reader, not me. But I think he's having flashbacks every year, that's why we never really noticed"

"Because we are all so focused on our own grief" Jeff whispered "Thank you Scott"

Scott nodded and turned to leave.

Gram watched her eldest grandson leave before taking the seat Virgil had occupied in front of her son "This isn't your fault you know" she said gently "He's always had depression problems, you've done all you can up to this point"

"Then why do I feel like I've failed him?" Jeff asked quietly "It took my 11-year-old daughter to make me realized what I had to do to help him last time" he drew a shaky breath "I miss her so much, Mom"

Gram touched her son's hand "I know sweety. A parent shouldn't outlive their child"

Jeff nodded "Just when I thought I was going to be able to live on without their mother…" He looked at his wedding band "She would want me to do this wouldn't she?" he fingered the gold band "They both would"

Gram stood "You knew them far better than I did Jefferson. What do you think?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm Back! Chapters are going to take longer to write while school is going on, but stick around and I'll keep writing.**_

_**A brother is a friend given by Nature. (Legouve)**_

"_Sally why are you leaving?" Alan asked as his sister packed her bag "Can't you just say you changed your mind?"_

_Sally looked at her 9-year-old brother "Allie, I want to go" she replied "this is something I have been dreaming about"_

_Alan frowned "You want to leave us?" his voice got small._

_Sally froze "No Alan, of course not. I…"_

"_But you just said you want to leave" He looked at her like she had ripped out his heart "Fine" he said angrily "Don't come back" The youngest Tracy bolted from his sister's bedroom, flying past Scott in the process._

_Scott glanced at his little brothers fleeing form before turning back to his sister "Everything OK?"_

_Sally sighed and sat on her bed "Am I doing the right thing?" she asked "Should I stay?"_

"_Hell no" Scott answered "Sis, you've got a chance of a lifetime here. Hell, if I had the option to go with you I would"_

_Sally laughed "three more weeks, then you can enlist"_

_Scot laughed "I know right, Dad already said he would give me a letter of consent"_

_Sally smiled "that's great" Sally looked put the window "Will you talk to Alan? I have leaving while he is so angry"_

_Scott nodded "of course sis" He gave her a hug_

_A car honked outside and Sally looked up "Well, there's my ride" she said as she picked up her bag and took a deep breath "I'll write as soon as I can"_

"_Be safe sis" Scott said he walked her to the door. The rest of the family met them there and said their goodbye; Alan seemed a little less angry as she climbed into the car._

"_There goes our girl" Jeff said as they watched the car disappear down the street "Off to save the world"_

_Scott nodded "One child at a time"_

Scott swallowed as he watched John maneuver '2' over the dark waters of the Pacific Ocean. "Find something, Gordon?" he asked into the radio

"_Yeah"_ his younger brother answered _"I found it. About 9,000 feet down"_

Scott nodded "Can we get to it?"

"_Yes, '6' looks like it's in good condition"_

Scott blinked "really? It hit the water pretty hard"

"_I know, but it seems intact; except for the windows"_

Scott bit his lip "Ok, let's bring it up"

Scott looked over at Alan "You ok?" he asked his copilot

Alan nodded "Yeah, it just doesn't seem real"

Scott nodded back "I know what you mean"

Alan looked over at two "Virg should be here too" he said as John lowered the cable that was going to bring up the small jet.

Scott shook his head "no, not in his condition" he paused "you don't remember last time do you?"

Alan shook his head "I remember a lot of doctor's visits"

Scott sighed "those where Psychiatrist visits" he replied "Virgil was diagnosed with severe depression after mom died. When his was six he tried to commit suicide"

Alan got very quiet and continued listening.

"It got so bad that when he was seven dad considered institutionalizing him until they could find some form of treatment that was effective but would not affect him growing up as a normal child"

Alan frowned "Why didn't he?"

Scott smiled "Sally, she made him realize that this wasn't just his battle. Her, Grandma and I would take turns keeping an eye on him until dad got home and then dad would jump in when he wasn't working."

"When did you guys find something?"

Scott shrugged "I think when Virgil was about nine. The psychiatrist found an herbal regiment that worked without changing Virgil's development or his personality"

Alan's eyes lit up "the window box outside of Virgil's room"

Scott nodded "Exactly" he paused "I wonder if her stopped taking them" he muttered.

"_Alright guys, here it comes"_

Alan and Scott watched silently as the small jet broke the surface of the water. Just a Gordon had said, it was in pretty good shape; except for the shattered windshield. What's more, there was no sign of anything inside, body or anything else.

Scott sighed "Let's get home"

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**WOW…2 chapters in less than a week! (please take the poll on my profile page)**_

_mylove2laugh and bubzchoc~ Thanks for sticking around!_

_Thunderbirdsluv ~ Here's another update and another plot twist_

_Musette12~ Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it. I'll see if I can beat up Alan a little bit in the future._

_**I've got another chapter about halfway done, I'll see if I can have it up before the holiday is over.**_

_**Love begins by taking care of the closest ones - the ones at home.**__(Mother Teresa__)__**  
**_

_Sally slipped into the house and closed the door quietly behind her._

"_Sally Ride Tracy" Gram's voice rang in her ears "Why aren't you at school?"_

_Sally bit her lip "Um…"_

"_Sally!" 4-year-old Alan ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her legs in a hug "Your home early!"_

_Sally coughed "yeah"_

"_I'm still waiting for an answer young lady" Gram said tapping her foot._

"_I snuck out of school" Sally answered timidly "I…I'm not feeling well"_

_Gram frowned "come here" she said, her voice slightly softer._

_Sally stepped forward into the back of Gram's hand._

_Gram's frown disappeared "your father took you to school like this?"_

_Sally shook her head "I took my bike"_

"_Upstairs" Gram ordered "Take a cool shower, then get into bed. I'm going to call the school and tell them you are home"_

_Sally nodded and went upstairs to follow her grandmother's command._

_Alan followed Gram into the kitchen "Gram, why is Sally home?"_

"_Sally is sick sweetheart" Gram said as she picked up the phone "Hello…Yes, I am calling about Sally Tracy…Yes, she is here at home…no, she has a fever…yes, I understand…yes…thank you Sandra…Goodbye"_

"_Can we make soup for Sally?" Alan asked excitedly "She always makes soup for us when we are sick"_

_Gram smiled "of course"_

_Alan laughed as he and Gram grabbed chicken broth, macaroni and some leftover chicken. "Sally is going to love it" Alan said as Gram helped him heat the ingredients of his sister's instant homemade chicken noodle soup. When the soup was heated, Gram placed it into a Tupperware bowl with a lid and handed it to her youngest grandchild before sending him upstairs to tend to his sister._

_Alan climbed the stairs with both hands on the Tupperware and a spoon in his pocket. When he reached the top of the stairs, he walked into his sister's room._

_Sally was just climbing into bed "Allie" she smiled_

"_I brought you soup" he said with a grin "I want you to feel better"_

_Sally laughed as her climbed onto her bed and handed her the soup "Thanks baby brother"_

_Alan frowned as he laid down on Sally's bed and propped his chin up in his hands "I'm not a baby" he muttered_

_Sally looked at him as she opened the soup container "No you're not" she replied "but you will always be my baby brother"_

_Alan looked at her "does that mean you will always be my big sister?"_

_Sally nodded "of course" she replied "Forever and always"_

Alan held his breath as Scott opened the heavy metal door of his sister's craft. The ramp fell down with a crash and water flooded from inside.

Gordon came up beside him "ready?" he breathed

Alan shook his head "no" he admitted "not really"

Gordon gave a nervous smile "likewise" the 18-year-old replied.

The youngest of the Tracy family followed Scott into the small craft that had been their medical center. The floor was littered with sea plants and soggy, decayed medical supplies. Alan swallowed as he stepped toward the cockpit. Keeping his eyes on the space where his seat had been. Tears clouded his eyes as he kept his back to the pilot's seat.

"Alan" Scott came up behind him "Hey, Sprout"

Alan felt Scott's hand on his shoulder. Slowly he turned; his eyes fell on an empty chair. His breathing shuttered as his sister's face filled his vision and a tear escaped his eye. "She's really gone" he whispered

Scott nodded; his own eyes misty "yeah". He pulled Alan into a hug and looked over to where Gordon and John were fighting their own tears. His eyes wandered the cabin before coming to rest on a water faded picture of their family.

Alan pulled away "I need to go" he said as he sprinted out of the jet.

John looked up at him and nodded after Alan.

Scott shook his head "Give him a little bit" he said, his voice tight. He reached over and picked up the photo.

John walked over and looked over his shoulder "that was right before Sal's relief trip with the Red Cross"

Scott nodded. Despite the severe damage, he could still make out the shapes of him, his brothers and Sally standing in the bed of her truck. All of them wore the funniest faces and stood in the most outrageous poses. Scott couldn't help but laugh "between all of us we couldn't pull together enough maturity for her graduation photo"

John laughed quietly "Yeah, Gram was not impressed"

"Dad didn't care though" Gordon said from the 'treatment room' of the craft "It was like he expected it" he looked around again "I need to go"

Scott watched as the redhead retreated to his refuge, the pool.

"Hey Scott, did Sally always keep this here?"

Scott shrugged "I'm not sure. I don't remember it being here"

"No" Virgil's voice was soft as he stepped into the jet "She…She kept it next in the cubby next to the radio"

John turned and reached or the latch that was still intact next to the destroyed radio. The space behind it was dry; John reached in and pulled out a device. "Look at this" he said as he pressed a button.

"_Hey guys"_

Scott choked as John dropped the recorder. Virgil stood wide eyed and open-mouthed as an almost forgotten voice filled the cabin.

"_I guess you just pulled '6' from the water…Or you just found the courage to open the door." _A soft laugh was heard _"By the way Virgil, that sealing hatch worked. As soon as Alan was out it locked again. Gosh, you are such a genius…Allie, great co-piloting, baby brother. Bet you can't wait until you get your own 'bird…Gordo, keep up the good work man. You'll get to the Olympics, I know it...John, congrads on finishing your astronaut training. At 16 I didn't think they would let you in, let alone graduate. But then you've always been the over-achiever"_ She paused her voice getting tighter _"…Dad, I…I just want you to know…I forgive you. I know you have the best intentions at heart and I love you for it…Gram, sorry I can't wear your wedding dress…like mom did…Scotty" _Sally was on the verge of sobbing, tears choked every word she said "_Your turn bro, take care of everyone…you did such a great job looking out for me…even though I did think I needed it…I…I love you all of you." _A shaky breath was heard_ "But anyway…Be careful, someone has been following us at our rescues. I don't know who, but I've got a bad feeling…You know, that sister intuition you are always teasing me about."_ She paused again _"Just be careful and look out for each other" _she stopped and they heard quiet sobbing in the background _"I'm scared"_

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok, three chapters in one week. Ladies and Gentlemen this was a plot attack, I couldn't stop writing! Let me know what you think and PLEASE take the poll on my profile (I have a few scenes that depend on it). ENJOY~ saywhat2000**_

_**Guilt is anger directed at ourselves. (Peter McWilliams)**_

_Jeff Tracy sat in his home office going over some last minute paperwork. He looked at the clock and frowned._

"_Jefferson, when is Sally due home?" Gram walked into the room with a similar frown on her face._

"_An hour ago"_

"_Maybe…"_

_Jeff shook his head "no, she's 15 mom. She's fine"_

_Gram's frown deepened "Do you remember being 15, Jefferson? It doesn't matter whether you are a boy or a girl, you mind doesn't always work right"_

_Jeff opened his mouth to respond when the phone rang "That's her now" he said as he picked it up "Sally, where are you?"_

"_Daddy" her voice was small and frightened "I think I'm in trouble"_

Jeff shook off the memory; he had found his daughter at a diner more than 100 miles outside the city with no wallet, keys or cell phone and no memory of how she had gotten there. Come to find out she had gone to a party with her friends that he had specifically told her not to go to. Some of her 'best friends' spiked her drink and left her outside the diner as a 'joke'.

Her voice had sounded just the same when he had picked up the phone, lost, scared and nearly hopeless.

"_I'm scared"_ the last words that his daughter would ever say for someone to hear played over and over.

"Jefferson?" Gram walked in as he laid aside the recorder

"Yeah"

Gram frowned "Jeff" her voice softened "It's alright"

Jeff shook his head "No it's not he said as he placed his head in his hands "I failed her. Just like I failed her mother"

Gram walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She was scared Mom" he whispered "My baby girl was scared and I didn't do anything"

"Couldn't, sweetheart" His mother corrected "you couldn't do anything.

"Mom"

Gram placed her hands on her hips "now you listen to me Jefferson. You did everything you could. Not only did Sally's jet go down, but Virgil's equipment was jammed from the rescue and Scott's 'bird' hadn't been modified for rescue assistance yet. There was nothing any of you could have done. You were lucky to get Alan and her was on the surface of the water, not more than a mile down" Gram took a breath as her own frustration with current discoveries tore at her nerves. "I miss her too, but she wouldn't want us ripping ourselves apart with 'what ifs and should haves'"

Jeff nodded his head "you're right mom" he said as he dropped his hands "I…we have just held on to them so long." He looked out the window to where John was walking back to his daughter's jet "It is so hard to believe that we could have not played a part in losing her"

John stepped onto the ramp of Thunderbird 6 "Scott"

The elder Tracy looked up "Hey John, shouldn't you be getting ready to head up to 5?"

The middle Tracy shrugged "Yeah, but look at this" he said as he handed Scott a manila folder.

Scott frowned and opened the thin file. His eyebrows shot up "does dad know about this?"

"He shouldn't" John replied "it was in '6's security database"

Scott grit his teeth.

John frowned "Calm down Scott, no need to start ripping things apart"

Scott sighed "Where is Virgil?"

"In his room, I think. Scott…" But the eldest Tracy was already on his way down the ramp and toward the house.

Virgil looked up as Scott barged into the room "Want to search again?" he muttered as he looked away "Be my guest"

"Could the wires be accessed from the outside?" Scott asked.

Virgil's eyes shot towards Scott "What?"

"Could the control wires of '6' have been accessed from outside?"

Virgil shrugged "Sure, but it would be difficult"

Scott handed him the folder "I wasn't your fault" he said firmly

Virgil took the folder and slowly opened it. His eyes went wide and his body sagged in relief "Oh, Scott…" he muttered as he looked at the folder again.

"Don't you dare" Scott said as he sat on Virgil's bed "You have apologized enough. Just stop"

Virgil nodded "Now what?" he said as he handed the folder back to Scott.

Scott opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off as his father stepped into the room.

Jeff took the folder and looked at its contents. "Now we pay a visit to the Hood"

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**ENJOY! Please take the poll on my profile~ saywhat2000**

_**After a girl is grown, her little brothers - now her protectors - seem like big brothers. ~Astrid Alauda**_

_Scott sighed as he stepped into the house. Automatically he dropped his backpack next to the door and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge._

_Just Scott and Sally tonight._

_See you in the morning ~ DAD_

_Typical Friday night, Scott thought, Dad's working, Gram's out of town and everyone else is at some form of sleepover._

_Scott opened the fridge just as the sound of a window slamming shut came from upstairs. He looked up "Sal?" He called as he made his way to the stairs._

_A door closed quietly as Scott neared the top of the stairs "Sally?" he called as he approached his sister's door._

"_Hang on" Her voice was strained_

_Scott heard scuffling through the door "I'm coming in"_

_He took in how dark the room was as he opened the door "Wow Sal" he commented half jokingly "And you tell us to leave the light on when we are at the computer"_

_Sally didn't answer, she just stared at the computer screen._

_Scott stepped forward "You're home early, how did you date go?"He regretted the question as soon as he asked it._

_Sally's shoulders started shaking._

"_Sal? Are you crying?" Scott reached forward and turned on her desk light "What…"_

_She turned her head away sharply as the light came on "Leave me alone Scott"_

_Scott frowned "Sal…" he paused as he caught sight of something and gently cupped his sister's chin "What happened?" he demanded as her turned her to face him. A bright red mark decorated the side of her face,_

_Sally flinched at the fury that appeared in her brother's voice "He…He hit me" she whispered. _

_Scott grit his teeth "Sally…" He placed his hand on her shoulder as she laid her head on her arms "Hey, He can't hurt you here. I've got your back" he rubbed her shoulder as she cried._

"Ah, you are Jeff's eldest boy" the Hood commented as Scott walked in "and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Scott took a breath as he sat at the cold, metal table across from his family's enemy "Why?"

The Hood raised an eyebrow "Why what?" he folded his hands, a pair of cuffs kept him from using his powers "Why does the sun shine? Why is the grass green? Why…"

Scott threw the folder down; his eyes bitter cold.

The Hood picked up the folder and opened it "Ah, yes" he said. Inside was a blown up image of his standing beneath the wing of Thunderbird 6 "my first look at your technology. Not quite as impressive as it is now, but still…" he sighed and put down the folder "A shame we lost that little jet, our support cables" he hesitated "came loose as we were pulling it up"

Scott grit his teeth "Is that why you killed my sister?" he hissed "for a jet you never got?"

The Hood laughed "of course, I should have put it together. Jeff Tracy's missing daughter. How foolish of me to…"

"Why did you kill my sister!" Scott demanded as he shot to his feet

The Hood smiled "What makes you think she is dead?"

**OK, so to answer the question I know is coming. Yes, someone in the prison knows that Scott is part of IR. Everything surrounding that will be revealed next chapter. Please take the poll on my profile, this is your last chance, as of my next posting it will be closed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all thanks for sticking around, here's another chapter. I'm hitting a small rut, but as soon as I get though the next two or three chapters things should pick up fast. Enjoy all**

**Special thanks to everyone who took the poll or reviewed this story so far, y'all are keeping me flowing with ideas. **

_**I am torn between two people**__**. **__**Both from different worlds**__**.~ from Torn, a poem by Gary R. Hess**_

"_Hey Tracy, you got a visitor; cute too"_

_Scott shook his head "Tell her I'm not available, Franks" he said without looking up._

"_No can do, Tracy" Franks said eyeing the woman just outside "She's looking right at you. But you can send her my way when you tell her no"_

_Scott sighed, looked up and blinked "No way in hell, Franks" he said as he stood and moved toward the woman._

"_What? I thought you said you didn't have or want a girl. That means I get dibs"_

_Scott smiled "I don't, but that woman is my sister and if you look at her the wrong way I'll beat you senseless"_

_Franks stood dumbfounded as Scott stepped out into the hall and left the building with Sally._

_Sally was laughing as they stepped outside "I'll beat you senseless?" she giggled "I thought I was the protective one"_

_Scott looked offended "Hey, only one sister, I'm allowed" He laughed "Besides, he's not the kind of guy you'd date"_

_Sally laughed "I'll take your word for it" she paused "Hey Scott, Would you leave the Air Force if dad asked you to?"_

"_Depends on his reason" Scott answered "Why?"_

"_What if it was for something that it clearly for good, not just for the family, but for the world?" Sally whispered_

"_Once again, I would need to know the reason. Sally, what is going on?"_

"_What if he was asking you to let go of what you love most?"_

"_Stop avoiding the question Sally" Scott snapped "What the hell…" he stopped "Are you crying?" he whispered as he reached out to touch her cheek._

"_No" Sally said abruptly as she turned away._

_Scott bit his lip "Sally…"_

"_It's nothing" Sally said as she wiped her eyes quickly "we have company" She said as she nodded to a handsome young man walking toward them._

"_Tracy, Chief wants you" he nodded to Sally "Ms. Tracy"_

"_Mr. Davidson" Sally nodded back_

_Scott bit his lip "I'll call you when I can" he said to his sister. He looked to his comrade "Could you walk her to her car?"_

_Davidson nodded "of course"_

_Sally watched as her brother sprinted back to the building they had left._

"_Are you alright, Sal?" Davidson asked as he and Sally started walking toward the base gate._

_Sally shook her head "I want out" she whispered "I want to leave"_

_Davidson placed his arm around her. Sally looked up at him "Let's leave Nate. Please, I just want to go"_

_Nate looked at her gently "You know I can't do that" he said as he hugged her "And I know that you couldn't either. You love your family too much"_

_Sally nodded "But I also love you"_

"Scott" A melodious English accent rang in Scott's ears as he was pulled back "Scott, stop"

Scott was still seeing red as he was pulled from the room and thrown up against the wall "Damn it Tracy, Stop it!" a gruff voice snapped "You're not making things any better"

"Get out of my way Davidson" Scott snapped at his former comrade "I'm going to rip him apart"

The man in front of him raised an eyebrow "You're not going to get anywhere with that" his green eyes bore through Scott "Plus you'll mess up this whole meeting and get us caught"

Lady Penelope nodded in agreement "Your father would not approve" she said. She gestured to the exit "we should be going before we get caught" she nodded to Nate "Mr. Davidson" she turned and left.

Scott shook hands with the man "Thanks again" he said, clearly calmer than moments before.

"Of course man" Nate answered "Keep me posted"

Scott nodded "You bet" and with that he too left the prison.

Back in Lady Penelope's Rolls Royce, the English lady looked was reading a magazine "How did you say you knew him?"

Scott shrugged "Met him in boot camp, been stuck with him ever since"

Penny nodded and lowered the publication "And his connections with Sally?" her tone getting more suspicious

Scott shrugged again "She visited me often; I would have been surprised if they didn't meet"

Penny at Scott over her sunglasses "so just a casual friend?"

Scott nodded "Yeah"

She put down the magazine "Then why does he know so much?"

Scott leaned back and looked out the window "A trustworthy, casual friend"

Penny removed her sunglasses "Just a friend Scott?"

Scott shook his head "Sally never mentioned the he was anything more" He paused "At least not to me"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, here is a short chapter, sorry it took so long to get up.~Saywhat2000**

"_**To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven"~ Karen Sunde**_

"_Virg, please don't tell Dad" Sally begged_

"_Why the hell not Sally?" Virgil demanded "You told a complete stranger about IR. You jeopardized everything!"_

_Sally took a breath and started to answer._

"_Why?" Virgil shouted as he threw a book on the counter. He spun to face her "What were you…"_

_Sally held up her left hand "Because he asked me to marry him"_

Jeff looked over his desk at the young man in front of him "What is this about Nate?"

Nate took a breath "I want in"

Jeff raised an eyebrow "In?"

Nate settled back into his chair "I know about International Rescue"

Jeff nodded "Yes, I know about them" he answered coolly as he pick up a cup of coffee "It is good that we have someone like them in the world"

Nate looked at him calmly "I know what happened to my fiancée" he said somewhat sharply

Jeff choked on his coffee "Your…"

Nate nodded "Three weeks before her 'bird' went down, I asked her to marry me"

Jeff stared at him in shock; his lips moved, but no sound came out.

Nate took this opportunity to pick up a recording device and place it on Jeff's desk "This is a recording of Scott's meeting with the Hood. Scott knows how to reach me" and with that he stood and left the room.

Jeff took several long breaths "Scott" he half called, half shouted

Scott walked quickly into the room "Yeah Dad"

Jeff stood "Did you know?"

Scott frowned "about Sally and Nate? I suspected something was going on" he paused "That's why I called him"

Jeff's frown deepened "So you knew your sister was engaged and didn't tell me?"

Scott took a step back "Wait…Engaged? What?" he shook his head "Sally and Nate were ENGAGED!"

* * *

Nate sighed as he climbed into his rebuilt two passenger propeller plane. He closed the door and started the modernized machine. After being cleared by Brains he swiftly took to the sky. He looked to the right, taped securely to the board in front of him was a picture of Sally. She was smiling, the sun shone on her soft hair, making it glow; her eyes sparkled as she laughed. She stood ankle deep in water, the front of her shirt soaked from a bucket of water he had thrown at her; her arms held a similar one ready to take revenge.

Nate reached out and touched the photo.

"Tracy Island to Phoenix" Jeff's voices crackled over the radio.

Nate looked at the radio and hesitated.

"Come in Phoenix" the voice said again

Nate picked up his mike "This is Phoenix" he said as he looked out the windshield; the dark blue ocean stood in stark contrast to the pale sky, so beautiful.

"We need to talk Nate" Jeff said "Could you come back?"

Nate swallowed "I'm afraid that I need to…"

"Nate" Jeff's voice was hard "You failed to mention that Sally may still be alive"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12, Feel free to throw me a few ideas guys, I'm a little stuck right now (I do know that i owe Musette12 some Alan mistreatment...hopefully in the next one or two chapters he can have a little accident)...just need to get past this and then thing are going to take off quick. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far.**

* * *

_**I'm torn between what was and what could be. ~ Author Unknown**_

"_Nate it's beautiful" Sally sat cross-legged on the sand. Her hands held a seashell he had just pulled from the beach. She turned it over in her hands and froze. Taped to the underside of the shell was a small gold ring, a dainty diamond glittered in the sun._

"_Sally Ride Tracy, will you marry me?"_

_Sally looked up at him "Nate, I…" she trailed off "I thought…"_

_Nate took one of her hands "Lets cross the bridge when we get to it" he said "Sal, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife?"_

_Sally looked down at his hand then at the shell "Yes, Nate"_

Virgil looked up from his the machine he was working on "So you're Nate" he said almost emotionlessly.

Nate nodded as he watched the young man work. Virgil was pulling apart what seemed to be a security device; bits of the hardware were scattered across the work table in well organized groups. Every so often Virgil would pause and rub a thick white bandage that encircled his left wrist.

"Virg?" Gordon stepped into the room

"I'm working on it" the normally quiet Tracy hissed in frustration.

Gordon seemed unfazed by the hostility "Gram sent me up with this" he extended a glass to his elder brother.

Virgil raised an eyebrow and ignored the gesture.

Gordon sighed "Virg…"

"Don't start Gordon" Virgil hissed "I've heard enough"

"Virgil…" Gordon started, hesitating due to their present company.

"What?" Virgil spun to face his younger brother "What are you going to say. That I'm sick, that I need help? Why don't all of you just back off, if you had just…"

"Virgil, stop it" Gordon snapped as Nate subtly left the room. He grit his teeth and placed the glass on the workbench "Let me know when you are done" he turned and left the room.

Virgil sighed and looked at the glass.

"_Virg, it is going to make you better. It is going to help the pain go away"_

Virgil ran a hand through his hair "Now what?" he growled as Nate stepped back in. "You didn't hear enough?"

Nate shrugged "Not my place" he looked at the device "think we can get anything off of it?"

"John already has" Virgil said as he glanced at the glass again "But he's up in Five so," he picked up a chip "Let's have a look at this" he turned and inserted the chip, his eyes watched as the computer scanned the broken disk, searching for any usable data "What was she like?"

Nate was taken aback by the question "What?"

"What was she like?" Virgil asked again "When she wasn't around us"

Nate shrugged "Sweet, kind, funny…" he looked at Virgil "She talked about you guys a lot"

Virgil nodded "She wasn't happy here" he said "Not after she got back from South America"

Nate's eyes widened, understanding creeping into them "She was unhappy with the situation" he answered "She loved you guys, she just hated the cost being part of IR"

Virgil sighed "Tell me honestly, would she have left?"

Nate looked at him for a long moment "no, I don't think she would have" he leaned against the door frame "she asked me to leave one night, but I honestly don't think she would have been able to leave you guys like that. She loved you too much"

Virgil nodded and glanced at the computer "What is that?" he squinted at the fuzzy picture that appeared.

Nate looked over his shoulder "That looks like the inside of Six" he said "But it's to distorted to make out anything else"

"Hang on" Virgil hit a few keys and the picture cleared slightly

Nate's eyes widened "Is that what I think it is?"

Virgil shook his head "I am not sure. Maybe Alan will have better luck" he muttered. He pulled the disk from the computer and placed it in his pocket.

"_Please Virg. I just want to know that you are going to be ok"_

Virgil reached for the glass and took a sip "Come on" he said "Alan is probably in the den"

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh I am SOOOOO sorry it took so long! Here is the next chapter and I will try to get the next on us ASAP!**

_**"Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will." **__**Mahatma Gandhi**_

"_How you doing, Six?" John walked over to where his sister was tending to a young boy._

"_Hand me more gauze" she said quickly, one hand holding firm pressure on a deep gash in the boy's shoulder._

_John flinched but obeyed. He placed a wad of sterile gauze into his sister's outstretched hand. Dark blood coated her gloved fingers as she returned to her task._

_The young boy struggled against her as his father held him down "Calm down sweetheart" Sally said gently as she placed more pressure on the bloody gash. The boy's mother stood off to the side, trying to stay as close to her child as possible and still stay out of the way._

_John froze the sight making him queasy. Sally's voice brought him back._

"_Five, Five" she glared at him "either fill the syringe or get out of the way" her voice was harsh, but with good reason._

_John handed his sister a child's dose of a mild anesthesia. He watched as she skillfully injected it in to the frightened child's blood despite his continuous fighting._

_After what seemed like forever, the child started to calm and Sally as able to lay him back on the cot and close his wound. He still whimpered, but the anesthesia made it impossible to fight back._

_Sally looked over at her younger brother; John was pale as he looked he looked at her, blood coating her gloved hands from her effort to stop the bleeding. She smiled sympathetically and nodded for him to go._

_John gave a sigh of relief and calmly, but quickly, made his escape. As he made his way back to where his brothers were still digging people out of the collapsed building he looked over his shoulder and saw his sister in a whole new light._

"Alright, we have multiple fires burning around the town" Scott reported from the on sire command center "One of the buildings in town is ablze, but local fire services have it under control"

"_F-A-B"_ Alan's voice came over the radio _"Hey Scott, how on earth are these trees burning? There is snow everywhere!"_

"_Hot, fast fire, Sprout"_ John replied _"Pine does that"_

"Alright, let's just see how we can put them out" Scott said "I'm going to find whoever is in charge of Emergency Management and find out what is up on that end"

"_F-A-B" _Came two voices in unison.

Scott sighed as he watched Thunderbird 2 circle into the thick smoke that rose in black clouds around the town. He turned from his 'bird and walked toward the center of town. A quickly fading plume of grey smoke floated up from the center of town.

"Great job guys" A man in a firefighter's coat said as he took a step back as nodded in satisfaction. The blaze was out and now they were cooling the remaining embers. He looked over his shoulder and nodded to Scott "International rescue?"

Scott nodded "Yeah, are you in charge of local Emergency Management?"

The man shrugged "Part, I guess. Rick, Fire Chief" he extended his hand "I think the person you want to talk to is in the clinic. Ask for Trace"

Scott smiled "Thanks"

Suddenly an explosion shook the air, ripping through the earth and knocked both men off their feet.

Scott groaned as he hit the dirt "What…" he coughed "What was that?"

Rick's eyes were wide "Shit"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter **

"_**Just when you think you're out of the woods, a tree falls on you" ~Random customer at work**_

"I still don't understand" Alan muttered as he and Gordon circled a burning patch of trees in Thunderbird 2.

"Don't worry about it Allie" Gordon said "It's burning and we need to put it out" He paused over a specific portion of the blaze "Does this area seem weird to you?"

Alan shrugged and started fiddling with some controls. One of '2's' special missiles flew into the blaze and choked it, leaving a smoky patch of trees. Alan looked out the window as Gordon circled again. "I'm going down"

Gordon looked at him "Um, I don't think…"

Alan smirked as he pulled on a fire retardant suit "I'll be fine Gordon. I want to know what is down there. Maybe it is what is making these fires go crazy"

Gordon sighed "OK, be careful"

Alan nodded as he stepped onto to the platform and disappeared as it lowered to the moldering ground.

Virgil sat in the kitchen watching the National News that was covering the rescue. He gave a sideways glance at his grandmother as she took a seat beside him.

The seasoned woman raised a critical eyebrow at him "You haven't touched your drink" she commented coolly.

Virgil sighed "I'm not a child that needs to constantly be watched" he muttered with as much snap as he dared with his grandmother.

Gram nodded and looked at the television. Thunderbird 2 was circling over the numerous fires "It's a shame that there are only the three of them. Those are the ones that are the most difficult" she glanced at Virgil "I do hope this is an easy rescue"

Virgil glared at her "I just hope they don't scratch my bird" he said as he picked up the glass. "I hate this stuff"

"It's good for you" Jeff said as he stepped into the room.

Virgil sighed "You say that like there is something wrong with me"

Gram looked at her son and left the room. Jeff took her seat beside his son "Nothing is wrong with you Virgil"

Virgil looked at him "I should be out there" he said "What if something goes wrong and I…"

Jeff cut him off "Don't start that again" he almost snapped "these things are beyond your control. If something happens it is not your fault"

Virgil nodded and looked almost longingly at his glass "Dad" he sighed hesitantly "I don't think these are working anymore"

"_As you can see…" The news reporter's voice continued droning "Oh, my gosh. Ladies and gentlemen I'm not sure if you can see this, but there has been an explosion in the forest very near where International Rescue is working_

**Please review!**


	15. NOTE FROM AUTHORI'M BACK!

Hey all, long time no see.

I am revamping this. Lost my muse...then got it back and decided to redo this a little before finishing it. Sorry for the long wait...I will be deleting this story in the near future and reposting it with slight changes. Hope some of you are still around.

_saywhat2000


End file.
